Saharah Selas nee Munroe
Saharah Selas nee Munroe was the often bratty and spoiled grand-daughter of Legate Damar. Having faced responsibilities sooner than most, she was emancipated at 13 and received her degree from the University of Toronto on Earth. Returning to Prime, she currently is starting a flower shop/landscaping business known as Wallflowers in Bloom. Background Information Her name is a combination of Cydja's mother Hara and James' mother Sarah. She is known for her exuberant nature and often spoiled personality. Being a fan of the Jenner Brothers, she likes to show off to her friends. She has since come to live with her paternal grandparents - the Munroes - on Earth. She has limited interaction with either parent or step-parents, and mostly interacts with her Uncle Hirosom or sister Odessa. Personal Life Maloor Lineer (2400): Saharah met her first fling, Marloor Lineer, when she was a groupie to his heavy metal group. Following him around, her perverse and strange behaviour led to get pregnant. When he found out she was pregnant, he ceased all contact with her and denied it was his. Later, Saharah's father hired Saharah's Uncle Torel to beat up the man in pay back - nothing has been heard of him since. Daron Letho-Evek (2401-2409): Saharah met her ex-boyfriend, while on Earth to hide her pregnancy. Seeing him initially through her Uncle Hirosam, she saw Daron play at a rugby game. The two started to have a secret and sexual relationship behind her grandparents backs until she was found out. When her parents knew, she was forbidden to associate with him, both Cydja and James knowing who his father was. Eventually, there was a blow up and they ceased communications when she moved back to Cardassia. When she came back once formally an adult, they started to date in 2405 when she realized he was the closest thing to a boyfriend she needed. They broke up in 2409 when she realized Daron was too abusive and he wasn't ready for marriage. They no longer speak. Mariel Okea (2400-2401): Saharah met her first boyfriend, when she was in highschool. Pretending she was his girlfriend to cover up Mariel's relationship with Sisi Venik, Saharah eventually started to genuinely like him. Soon enough, she was hanging out with him more and more - even more than Sisi was. Jealously caused some issues and Saharah got into a physical altercation with Sisi which lead to Sisi's expulsion from the highschool. They dated briefly on Earth but his lack of physical intimacy and placement on the USS Valiant drove her away. Current Spouse(s) Vin Selas Saharah met her husband, Vin Selas, through a mutual friend Hoit who was an officer working for the man. They went on several dates but finally hooked up after a work party gone wrong. Saharah was kicked out her of her house and moved in with Vin. Two months later, they were married. Causing a rift in his family, Vins half-sister and Saharah's ex-best friend, Sisi Dotan, does not approve of their union. They have two children together. Children Saharah has two children with Vin Selas named Shaw Selas and Ven Selas. They are twins born prematurely due to a detached placenta. They were born on March 26, 2414 but placed into incubators to continue to develop in a healthy way. Saharah would've had one child with Maloor Lineer named Alina Munroe. The child was aborted a few months after conception. Saharah had a miscarriage in 2411 and 2412 with her husband Vin Selas. Education and Career Going to highschool from 2401-2405, Saharah has moved around several times and completed her GED via Cadassian and Federation schools. She finally graduated on Earth. In 2405 she enrolled in the University of Toronto for her degree in Botany and graduated in 2409. Saharah then returned to Cardassia where she worked for 5 years with her Uncle CJ for his landscaping business. Once she saved enough leks, she opened her own flower shop in Lakarian City named Wallflowers in Bloom. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation 1 Cydja Category:October Category:2389 Category:All Characters